Alliance of the Unknowns
dominates for Six-day Straight, she also Responsible to form a Group of Unknowns called Alliance of the Unknowns.]] closing out 2015 with her Bikini Body in Miami Beach.]] American Football Active * Eric Decker (New York Jets) * Ryan Fitzpatrick (New York Jets) * Devonta Freeman (Atlanta) * Desean Jackson (Washington) * Ryan Mallett (Baltimore) * Darrelle Revis (New York Jets) * Ben Roethlisberger (Pittsburg) * Matt Ryan (Atlanta) College Football * Chance Allen (Houston) * Jacob Coker (Alabama) * Connor Cook (Michigan State) * Leonard Fournette (LSU) * Wayne Gallman (Clemson) * Jared Goff (UC Berkley) * Derrick Henry (Alabama) * Cyrus Jones (Alabama) * Devin Lucien (UCLA) * Sean Maguire (Florida State) * Baker Mayfield (Oklahoma) * Greg Ward Jr. (Houston) * Deshaun Watson (Clemson) Coaches * Dabo Swinney (Clemson) Retired * Troy Brown Basketball * Handles Franklin (Harlem) * Quentin Snider (Louisville) * Diamond Stone (Maryland) * Moose Weekes (Harlem) Cricketers Australia * Peter Bertram * Scott Borland * Joe Burns * Daniel Christion * Michael Clarke * Aaron Finch * Josh Hazlewood * Usman Khawaja * Michael Klinger * Nathan Lyon * Mitchell Marsh * Shaun Marsh * James Pattinson * Nathan Rimmington * Peter Siddle * Steve Smith * Adam Voges * David Warner England * Moeen Ali * Stuart Broad * Alastair Cook * Ben Stokes New Zealand * Martin Guptill * Tim Visser South Africa * Hashim Amla * Nick Compton * Jean de Villiers * Morne Morkel * Dale Steyn West Indies * Carlos Brathwaite * Dwayne Bravo * Rajendra Chandrika * Chris Gayle * Jerome Taylor Darts * Ronny Huybrechts * Phil Taylor * Raymond van Barneveld * Peter Wright Horse Racing * Sire de Grudy * Jamie Moore Ice Hockey * Tanner Glass (New York Rangers) * Alexander Ovechkin (Washington) Motorsports * Vladimir Atoev (Spirit of Race) * Lorenzo Bertelli (M-Sport) * Robert Kubica (M-Sport) * Matthieu Vaxivière (Spirit of Race) * Tim Zimmermann (Engstler) Rugby * Danny Care (Harlequins) * Ross Chisholm (Harlequins) * Nick Evans (Harlequins) * Owen Farrell (Saracens) * Alex Goode (Saracens) * Matthew Tait (Leicester) Soccer Players * Marko Amautovic (Stoke City) * Christian Benteke (Liverpool) * Tom Cleverley (Everton) * Roberto Firmino (Liverpool) * Gabriel (Arsenal) * Antoine Griezmann (Atletico Madrid) * Odion Ighalo (Watford) * Kenwyne Jones (Cardiff City) * Erik Lamela (Tottenham Hotspurs) * Adam Lallana (Liverpool) * Shane Long (Southampton) * Romelu Lukaku (Chelsea) * Xherdan Shaqiri (Stoke City) * David Silva (Mancester City) * Son Heung Min (Tottenham Hotspurs) * Jamie Vardy (Leicester City) Manager * Sam Allardyce (Sunderland) * Slaven Bilic (West Ham United) * Guus Hiddink (Chelsea) * Alan Pardew (Crystal Palace) Tennis * Priscilla Hon Winter Sports Alpine Skiing * Martin Fourcade * Severin Freud * Lara Gut * Michael Haybock * Marcel Hirscher * Henrik Kristoffersen * Peter Prevc * Simon Schempp * Marco Schwartz * Adrien Théaux Figure skating * Mao Asada * Yuzuru Hanyu * Vladislav Lysol * Mariia Vygalova Other Unknown Personalities Actors * Hannah Bagshawe (Wife of Eddie Redmayne) * Dove Cameron * Olivier Martinez * Ryan McCartan * Ian McShane * Deana Molle * Breckin Meyer * Annabelle Wallis Model * Devin Brugman * Montana Cox * Dalia Eliott * Caroline Flack * Brittny Gastineau * Josie Goldberg * Bella Hadid * Jules Liesl * Karrueche Tran * Candice Warner (Wife of David Warner) * YesJulz Musician * Duane Allen (Oak Ridge Boys) * Madison Beer * Joe Bonsall (Oak Ridge Boys) * Doyle Bramhall * Luke Bryan * JJ Brine * William Lee Golden (Oak Ridge Boys) * Keith Lockhart (Conductor) * Willie Nelson * Matthew Roberts (Son of Charles Manson) * Chris Stapleton * Richard Sterban (Oak Ridge Boys) * Terrell Taylor (Rapper) Politician * Ted Cruz (Republican presidential candidate) * Fumio Kishida (Liberal Democratic Party of Japan, Japanese Foreign Minister) * Marco Rubio (Republican presidential candidate) Others * Tiffny Cambridge * Meagan Camper (Wife of Pete Wentz) * Kaitlynn Carter * Pierre Casiraghi (Monaco Prince) * Monica Corrales * Anne Cox (Mother of Harry Styles) * Jack Gilinsky (Internet personality) * Nick Grimshaw (Disc jockey) * Alfredo Hernandez * Michael Lamb (Professor) * Bernard Mackowicz * Maceo Martinez * Richard Orlinski (Artist) * James Packer * Matthew Paetz * Guo Pei (Fashion Designer) * Ray Place * Alex Shilton * Johno Smith * Lou Teasdale (Make-up Artist of One Direction) * Taylor Thomas * Ivy Warner (Daughter of David Warner) * Justin Welby (Archbishop of Canterbury) * George Zimmer Well-Known Personalities * Katie Cassidy * Jess Glynne * Rita Ora * Abel Tesfaye